Tied Together
by DoveQueen17
Summary: What will happen with Voldemort kidnaps Harry? Worst what will happen when Harry finds out about the REAL Dumbledore?  This is my first story so lots of  feedback please :  This is a slash HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

Tied together

This is my first upload it is a slash, lemon, yaoi however you may call it. Well at least that is what it will turn into. It is Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort. Please do leave feedback, I will greatly appreciate it.

Vol POV

_How beautiful he is… his raven hair, chiseled body, emerald eyes… full of hate. Curse Albus for making me look like the bad guy. I must kidnap the boy; it's the only way for him to see how wrong everyone is. _

Harry POV

I'm covered in sweat, my energy is running dangerously low, and that fucking swine Voldemort doesn't even look fazed, "STUPIFY" he yells out, rolling on the ground I doge the spell and send out my own spell. Voldemort of course blocks it, that slimy snake. "Potter come now we don't need to fight" Voldemort says smiling. _Don't need to fight, please! _He just can't wait till I roll over and die. I'm so weak yet I feel something in my gut. My body starts to glow… _What the fuck?_

Suddenly my patronus emits from me. Making me feel less tired more relaxed, letting my guard down… _Shit. _It was too late Voldemort casted a spell having the roots underneath me come up and tie me down. "Accio Potter's wand" My wand files to the mental bastard. "Voldemort! You're finally going to kill me off?" I shout, and for the first that I see sadness in Voldemort's eyes… No i,impossible he doesn't feel emotions…

"No Potter, you're coming with me. Now sleep you must be exhausted. " Voldemort casts an extremely strong sleeping spell, I'm out within seconds…

Am I dead? ... Nope just sore as hell. Groaning I try to move but I find myself chained, my eyes flutter open. I'm in a bed \room, tied to the front of a… king sized be, the wood floors are cold but delightful to sit on. _Wait! What the hell am I saying? _"Where am I?" I say loud enough for anyone to hear. That is when I hear a shower turn off, out comes an angelic figure. He's tall, carved in abs, a towel tied low enough to see a very outlined V, but just sufficient covering to let your mind wander.

His face… _BLOOBLY HELL! It's Voldemort! _"What the hell are you doing?" I demand suddenly. He looks at me defensively "Dark Lords need to be clean too, why are you such a grouch Potter?" Voldemort says while going to the dresser and starts rummaging through. "Oh by the way you're blushing" he says absently. _Fuck!_ This is embarrassing! "W, why didn't you dress in the bathroom?" I accuse, hold up... I am an idiot that was the dumbest thing I have ever said.

"Because Potter it's my house and if I wish to walk around naked I can" Voldemort says quite commanding. That's when my blush reaches my roots. He smirks then pulls a green robe over him, and pulls the towel from underneath. _Damn_… No! What am I thinking? I'm straight, I love Ginny, and he murdered my parents... Then why do I feel so… Strange… As if there's more to him…


	2. Chapter 2

Vol Pov

Harry's blush was adorable yet at the same time it was arousing. Better pull some robes on so my desire doesn't show. As I look up to Potter again he seemed disappointed, then angered, finally confused. "Potter you know if you're a good boy, I'll take those chains off" I say trying to be appealing. Potter though took this as an offense. "Just kill me already!" His eyes… for a moment looked how mine looked when I was power hungry. No! My mind races, he cannot become me… Breakfast! That should settle things down, "Let's go downstairs Potter." I wave my wand and lift Potter.

As I walk out the door Potter seems to think yelling will resolve his predicament. "You filthy bloody swine! When Dumbeldore finds where you're lurking he'll come for me! " Sadly that was my breaking point. "POTTER! I CAN TORTURE YOU ALL DAY EVERYDAY! BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD. NO ONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU! SO STOP BEING A PRICK!"

Harry Pov

Dead? No… I, it can't be… "What do you mean d,dead?" I stammer "Our duel Potter, there were no witnesses. I made it look as if you were blasted to oblivion. Wormtail's idea was useful. Leave only a finger with Potter's DNA, so simple yet brilliant" Voldemort says calmly. Rage boiled within me "You treacherous snake!" Much more unpleasant things came to mind but at the time that's all that came out.

"Oh Potter please, as if anyone actually cared about you. Did you actually think Ginny loved you?" Voldemort replies. Shocked by his words, I was left speechless for an instant. "How dare you! What do you know about love?" D, does he know about love? Voldemort pursed his lips "You do…come let's see what dear Ginny is up to shall we?" Voldemort walks down the steps as I float behind him. I think about to struggle but I decide against it. Ginny did seem so distant lately…

**Flash Back **

(Still Harry's Pov)

Her marvelous red hair flowed down her back. As I caressed her hair, necks, then I slowly begin to caress her body… she moves away from me. "Ginny my love what's wrong?" I say to her gently, she looked to be in pain, anguish, even disgust. "N, nothing just not in the mood" she said looking away at the floor my Ginny is lying. _Why?_ She doesn't need to lie to me "O, ok love" I reply. Instead I wrap my arm around her, she takes my hand off and starts to leave. "Ginny! What is wrong dear? What have I done? Please I won't know how to fix anything if you don't tell me" I plead to her. Ginny turns "you have done nothing wrong Harry, you never do anything wrong" she said with a blank face, she walks out the room with me silently crying.

Ginny Pov

_I can't tell him… It will break his heart. How a despicable human being I am. Yet I feel no remorse for what I am about to do, what I have been doing… I would say sorry Harry, but I'm not… _

**End of Flash Back**

Harry Pov

I floated into Voldemort's study, it was actually quite bright and grand. "Mirror please show me Ginny Weasly" Voldemort commands a simple full body mirror. "Potter the sooner you -accept the better" Voldemort says. _Did he just say please? _ "Accept what?" I reply but that's when I hear moaning from the mirror. The image clears i… It's Ginny she was on her back while Dean was thrusting into her vigorously making her moan louder each time . Everything around me seemed to fall apart, a strange gurgle/cry came from my throat. That's when the chains fell to the floor as did I. Everything went black.

Vol Pov

To see Potter in such a state was horrifying. I never knew a creature could make such noise. I immediately casted off the chains and he fell to the floor. Rushing to Potter I gently pick up his head. Hot tears were rolling down his face, he was shaking terrible, but he did not seem conscious. I lift him up and climb upstairs, as I lay him down. I feel something in his pocket, something round and slender…

I set Potter down on my attention was for what was in his pocket. Carefully not disturb the heart broken creature, I retrieve the ring. It was so beautiful; the ring was delicate, slender, made out of platinum, with an exquisite diamond accompanied with smaller ones surrounding the larger one in the shape of a heart. On the inside there was an encryption _"I will always love you and protect you –HP." _No wonder Potter is in this state, he was prepared to give that filthy whore everything and more, looking at Potter his shivering stopped. Maybe in truth I was too hasteful? He wasn't ready to know the truth, returning the ring to Potter's pocket. I leave so that he could rest.

Harry Pov

With each beat of my heart my chest constricts more. Why Ginny… Why? What did I do wrong? I loved… I love you Ginny… I still love you. I was going to give my name, give you my body and it would have been only yours, and give you a house and children. I wanted to make you my empress, and each night I would have worshipped your body. If I ever leave here I wonder if I will still be able to give it all to you?... Drowsy I prop myself up on the bed. Realizing that I was in Voldemort bed I wonder if he took advantage. Examining myself I see no harm was done, even the ring was still in my pocket. I pull it out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV **

I've been sitting in Voldemort's bed for ages now, wearing Ginny's ring … it's pathetic that I can't part with it. Voldemort comes into the bedroom "Oh you're awake… Potter I apologize for earlier, you weren't ready to know the truth." Silence… Everything is back-ass-ward Voldemort saying _Thank you_ and _Apologizing. _Is it true? That everything is a lie?

Voldemort clears his throat "Come you must be famished." I rose out of bed; the only reason why I haven't spoken is because I don't want to break down in tears. We walk down the stairs down the hall, and into a gourmet kitchen. "What will you like to eat?" the Dark Lord asks, I shrug. "Sit" he commands, so I do. Voldemort starts to cook, spices kept flying around the kitchen as well as other ingredients. _The Dark Lord can cook? _I smile at the thought and begin to daydream

**Harry's Daydream**

In an old fashion 50's home. "Hun I'm home!" calls a slender, tall, raven hair, emerald eyes man. Out of the kitchen comes out an even taller man, sleek pale, elegant, and wearing an apron. "How was work love? Oh and dinner is ready" the lover smiles. "Work was tiring" the husband replies kissing his lover's forehead…

**End of Daydream (still Harry's POV)**

The image fades quickly when I see Voldemort watching me intently. He smirks and brings me my plate, "Daydreaming?" the Dark Lord asks. I nod, looking at my plate my mouth waters. On my plate was Rib-eye steak with seasoned potatoes, and steamed veggies. "Eat up Potter" Voldemort says as he starts to wash the dishes. _He is joking is this all for me?_ It's poisoned… oh well everyone thinks I'm dead anyway. I begin to devour my food.

**Vol POV**

While cooking for Potter, I noticed he began to get the most ridiculous, goofy smile I have ever seen. _Was he daydreaming?_ It is the only explanation. It must be a very pleasant dream to have such a smile. _Oh bugger_ he noticed my starring. I smirk and ready his plate, and then I set it in front of him "Daydreaming?" I ask. Potter nods in the most innocent adorable way that made me want to squeal with joy. To hide my pleasure I go to wash the dishes. As I'm washing the dishes, I look over at Potter who is eating like a caveman.

"Potter how long has it been since you have had a good cooked meal?" I ask concerned. Potter merely shrugs "I'm going to have to have Snape come and examine you" I say, Potter just nods… He's so lifeless, I prefer him to cures, disrespect, and yell at me than this… indifference. It's as if he truly does not want to live. I wish he would let me in… Just a lil… Maybe I should show him the _REAL_ Dumbledore… After he's done eating, weather he likes it or not he shall see Dumbledore for what he truly is. Then if he is well enough he shall see how his parents actually died.

**Harry POV **

"Potter I know that you are most likely not ready for this… but after you finish eating you must come with me to my study again" Voldemort says _Oh Merlin_… I simply nod and finish eating, standing up I take my plate to the sink. "Come Potter" Voldemort leads the way to his study. _I'm not dead? _Maybe the food wasn't poisoned. Walking into his study Voldemort pulls out a Pensive. Then the Dark Lord pulls out his memories and pours them into the Pensive, Voldemort nods to the Pensive. I brace myself and dive into the snake's mind.

**Voldemort's Memory (Vol POV)**

While standing in Albus' study, my nose flaring "Albus I will longer do your dirty work! I've changed! " I say angrily. Dark chuckling came from behind the oak desk. "Please Riddle you're a fucking mental bastard. No ONE loves you. Not even your own father wanted you" Albus said cruelly. "That's not true! The boy… He will love me. Trelawney said he would." I said back almost pleading, wishing it was going to be true. Albus looks to be very deep thought, and then slowly and very menacingly he spoke "I will _KILL_ the boy Riddle, if you do not do my bidding." I felt as if electricity sugared through me, my mouth became exceeding dry… "NO! D, don't you dare touch him Albus! I… I will show everyone the real you! The veil, disgusting wizard you are!" I manage to yell.

Albus laughs, throwing his head back. "Riddle not a single soul will believe you", everything around me began to shatter… A green flash flies to me; I quickly jump out of the way. "So you're going to kill me Albus?" I ask pulling out my own wand. "If you are not going to my dirty laundry, then might as well, you're no use to use to me alive" Albus sneered. I cast a defensive charm, giving me a few precious seconds to escape… To find the boy… To protect him from Albus…

**End of Voldemort's Memories**

**Harry POV**

Everything is swirling, I feel nauseated, and my hands are clammy. _Everything a lie! Dumbledore actually wanted to kill me… Does he still desire to kill me?_ My knees buckle and I fall. Larger, smooth, protective hands catch me before I hit, pull me close, and hold me. My entire body shakes while I cry into my protector's chest. My protector's hands are holding me tightly, trying to ease my pain. "Shh… Potter it's alright, I'm here, I will protect you, care for you." Voldemort says caringly… _Voldemort is comforting me, the man who everyone said I should hate_… His strong arms fit around me so deliciously perfect, the heat radiating from his chest calmed down my ragged breathing, his heart beat… I freeze… His heart beat matches mine…

**Vol POV **

I feel Potter stiffen in my arms. _Am I moving too fast?_ I slowly let him go, Potter grabs my robes "T, Tom… don't let go…" Harry stammers. His voice sounding defenseless, and scared, like a small child. I wrap my arms around his small waist, how angelic Harry is so sweet, caring, and naïve. Curse you Albus for keeping my one happiness away from me. How I long that Harry and I could stay in this glorious embrace for all eternity. Sadly there were matters that needed to be attended to. "Harry? Do you want to see how your parent really died? Or are you not ready?" I ask looking down at Harry. "Tom I'm tired, I don't think I'll be able to handle that yet" he replies looking up at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. The way he says my name causes me to slightly shiver, causing hunger, craving, longing for him to moan it out… _No not yet, he's not ready_. "Can we sleep together Tom?" Harry asks._ Fuck. _"Sure H, Harry if that is what you wish." We rise off the floor and head up the stairs, this should be interesting. I open the door to our bedroom… _Our, _it sounds so flawless… maybe Harry is ready…


End file.
